When The Wolves Prowl
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Bella and her pack run downtown Seattle. Everyone knows about werewolves and vampires. One vampire piques Bella's interest. This group of vampires are unsettling for Bella and her pack. They aren't your typical vampires. Dark Bella. First crossover
1. Chapter 1

**When the Wolves Prowl**  
**Bella and Jasper**  
**Romance/Hurt&amp;Comfort**  
**Rated M for a reason**

**Summary: **Bella and her pack run downtown Seattle. Everyone knows about werewolves and vampires. One vampire piques Bella's interest. This group of vampires are unsettling for Bella and her pack. They aren't your typical vampires. Dark Bella.

**A/N: **I'm doing my first Twilight/TVD crossover.

**Chapter Playlist:  
**Animals by Maroon 5

**Chapter 1**  
**BPOV**  
Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jake, Hayley, Seth, Leah and I walked into Tyler's bar like we own the joint. In most cases we do and others we run the town. As soon as we entered, it got really quiet. The people that were at the bar scampered off. We aren't your typical pack of wolves. Tyler's bar is flocked with disgusting puny little fucking humans and no trace of vampires except for two that I actually like.

"What would it be, guys?" Tyler, the bartender/owner, asked.

"The usual, Tyler." I answered.

"I heard a rumor about a new group of vampires are in town." Sam said.

"What about this new group of vamps in my jurisdiction?" I asked.

"I heard they aren't your typical vamps and that they are the good ones."

Paul snorted.

"You want to comment on that one, Paul?"

"I think that's just bullshit and there's no such thing as 'good vamps.' I might think differently if I see it." he air-quoted 'good vamps.'

Tyler handed us our usual beers. I took a swig of mine.

"There is one vamp that went through a lot of stuff. I'm guessing he doesn't want to talk about his past."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"And…? Does he have any abilities?" I prompted Sam, irritated.

This time Jared piped up.

"His ability is that he can feel and manipulate emotions."

Sam glared at Jared. I snapped my fingers and gestured for him to continue.

"The leader is over 300 years old. His name's Carlisle. Wife's Esme. Daughter Rosalie Hale. Son Edward Cullen. Son Emmett McCarty. Newest son and daughter Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock." Sam continued.

"Anyone besides Jasper have abilities?"

"Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future."

"Thanks for the info, Sam."

I stood up from the bar stool and walked over to my table. My pack consisted of Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Leah and Seth. Sam, Jared, Quil, Jake and Leah have imprints. Sam's imprint is Emily, Leah's cousin. Jared's Kim, Quil's Claire, Jake's Leah and vice versa. We don't have gifts, well except me. My gift is that I can hear what other vampires think. I could care less about the fucking humans. My pack scattered to various parts of the bar after a few minutes of sitting around. I looked at the other end of the bar and saw Damon nursing a glass of bourbon and we nodded at each other.

After an hour of sitting, I heard a Harley Davidson pull up next to the bar. Jared and Paul were battling it out with a game of pool. I was nursing my 3rd beer, when the door opened and in came a good looking vampire. He was wearing a cowboy hat, plaid button down that was open with a white woman beater underneath, wrangler jeans and leather cowboy boots.

No! I can't hear his thoughts. What the fuck? I looked at Sam, alarmed. He's measuring the new vamp that entered. There's a lot of buzzing going around about him. All in all, it's just the same place. All the humans are sort of scared of him. I'm going to find out who the fuck does he think he is walking into my bar. I stood up and walked over to the bar. I sat on the stool next to him. I down the last of my beer. Tyler comes up with a new bottle of beer.

"I can smell that you're a werewolf," he muttered under his breath also nursing his own beer.

I took a swig of my beer before I took in a deep breath. His scent is filled with lovely southern wildflowers and a hint of sage. All vampires have a scent that comes from whatever state they came from.

"Southern wildflowers with a hint of sage. Comes from the suburbs of Houston, Texas," I said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Werewolves could smell where a vampire is originally from before they were turned," I said, smugly.

"What's up with this group of werewolves? Rumor has it that they are volatile, worse than uptown Seattle."

My pack and I growled, low in our chests.

"My group? We run this town. Everyone knows and everyone fears. We're worst than the rest of them. If you piss one of us off, then you piss us all off." I whispered, dangerously in his ear.

He nodded.

"That's why you guys got the reputation of being very volatile."

My eyes tightened at that.

"That's just a warning to pass along to your goody, goody vamps,"

"I'm not part of that. It's just a cover story."

"Well, in that case, I have to take a trip to the ladies room." I licked the shell of his ear.

He groaned and shifted in his seat. I smirked and walked to the bathroom. I did my business. When I was washing my hands, Cowboy strolls in and locks the door.

"I didn't quite catch your name," he commented.

He looked at the mirror and I stared into his ice blue hypnotic eyes. It's definitely quite rare that a werewolf mates with a vampire. It's possible that my kind mates with vampires. If a vampire mates with an imprinted werewolf then all hell breaks loose. James mated with Leah and Jake went absolutely bat shit crazy. He hunted James down. My pack killed Victoria because she wanted revenge. Once the Volturi got wind of us killing the dynamic duo, they could care less. They caused havoc everywhere they went.

"The name's Bella," I said, irritated that he wanted to know now instead of waiting at the bar to find out my name.

"I'm Jasper."

I shifted under his intense blue eyes that could see into your soul. I turned around to face him. I blinked and he was in my face in seconds. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I could tell you are the devil's spawn. Or the incarnation of it." He chuckled when I inhaled sharply.

"Fuck you." I hissed.

He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I kissed him back, equally hard. His hands traveled down my shoulders to my hips and then my ass. He squeezed and I gasped. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and we battled our tongues. He lifted me up by my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I broke away from his lips. His lips traveled down my neck. He swept my hair away from my neck. He nipped it.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

He chuckled, breathlessly when he stopped. I was still wrapped around him. I got down and walked to the sink. I splashed water on my face. I looked at him. He smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his cowboy hat and perched it on my head.

"There's more where that came from. Just not here."

"When are we going to get out of this disgusting place?" I asked.

"Right now," he said.

"Let's go." I said.

We walked out of the bathroom at the same time. Jasper went to the bar and paid Tyler for the beers. I went over to where Sam was sitting.

"I'm not going home with y'all." I said.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Just go. We'll be fine," he said.

I just huffed and walked to where Jasper was standing.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

We walked out of the bar and to his motorcycle. He handed me a helmet and got on with a helmet already strapped on. I wondered how he could be wearing a cowboy hat and motorcycle helmet at the same time.

"How did you have your cowboy hat and a motorcycle helmet on at the same time?" I asked.

"Easy, all you have to do is strap it to the side pocket of the motorcycle," he explained, smirking.

"Well, that explains it."

I strapped my helmet on after he strapped the cowboy hat on the side pocket. He revved up the engine. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He took off to wherever he lives since he arrived here. After 30 minutes of driving, we pulled up to his house. As soon as I got my helmet off and put the cowboy hat back on, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What's with that look?" he asked.

"This is a big house." I said.

He laughed out loud.

"I don't live alone, it's just that my best friend isn't home. She isn't due back 'til tomorrow. She's doing God knows what right now." he said.

"What about the Cullens?" I asked.

"They live in Forks. Alice and I don't live like they do. We just want everyone else to think we do."

"I thought you two were part of the good vamps."

He snorted.

"Bullshit. Alice and I are just too different for them. I don't feed on humans anymore. We do drink from blood bags. Carlisle sends them to us from the hospital. I only go through two bags of blood, while Alice can go through one. Most of the time, I drink beers and eat food. What I don't get is that they don't drink blood, period. I don't get many urges to massacre an entire town full of humans anymore. It's still there, I usually just ignore it."

He shook his head at the thought of not drinking any blood.

"That's good," I said.

"I guess. I haven't made one slip in over 50 years."

**A/N: **I'm not going to have Brady and Collin as wolves. I was gonna have this as a one-shot but I decided to have it as a story.

**Teaser:** Paul imprints on Alice.

**Next chapter:** going to start off with a lemon. When Bella tells Leah that she mated with a vampire and Leah's shocked. We get to see how Damon and Bella knows each other.

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Wolves Prowl**  
**Bella and Jasper**  
**Romance/Hurt&amp;Comfort**  
**Rated M for a reason**

**Disclaimer: **don't own, using for my entertainment.

**Summary: **Bella and her pack run downtown Seattle. Everyone knows about werewolves and vampires. One vampire piques Bella's interest. This group of vampires are unsettling for Bella and her pack. They aren't your typical vampires. Dark Bella.

**A/N: **If you guys ask for it I'll have a Third Person POV chapter wherever Damon will be. If you haven't noticed on my other account **Cola Marie Salvatore **with my TVD fanfics I like to write in the third person. I wanted to see if I can write in other narration and I can. I'm used to writing in the Third Person instead of the First Person. Also, I'm going to be making some changes about the Twilight universe in this fic to what TVD is like i.e. one bite will kill a vampire. If the wolves and vampires mate then they won't be in danger of getting sick.

**Update A/N: **if you guys haven't noticed Jasper is a year older than the Salvatore brothers in vampire years not in human years since it was 1863 when Jasper was made into a vampire. Jasper is eternally 18 or 19. Stefan is 17. Damon is 24 since his birthday is in November and I don't think they even said what date it was in 1864 when Damon was turned into a vampire plus I'm going by what the background in the flashbacks were because I didn't see any of the leaves changing. Damon, in human years, is 175 since I'm guessing his birthday is 1839. Correct me if I'm wrong. Yes Damon is a dick sometimes its because nobody even told him, besides maybe Stefan before Katherine showed up and turned them against each other, that they loved him and meant it. Damon has been played with too many times and there's so much he could take so he ends up being bad with a purpose. He's not sorry about that. He's the best fictional character there is. He got me hooked when he said "Hello brother" and that smirk at the end of that first episode. On top of that he cares a lot about Elena and would do ANYTHING for her. He promised her forever and damn it he's going to do whatever it took to make sure she got her forever even if he had to die for a little bit and come back to her. Delena is endgame. I've been rooting for Delena since the beginning. You don't piss him off unless you want to get your heart ripped out because he'll do it without a second thought and he won't be sorry about it. Him saying sorry isn't in his personality.

_Hikada: glad you like it. Here's more_

_decadanceofmysoul: glad you thought so_

_redneckangel16: here's your update_

_kouga's older woman: here's more_

_Previously on When The Wolves Prowl..._

_He shook his head at the thought of not drinking any blood._

_"That's good," I said._

_"I guess. I haven't made one slip in over 50 years."_

**Chapter Playlist:**  
Porn Star Dancing (Rock Version) by My Darkest Days  
Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**  
**BPOV**  
"Hmmm." Jasper hummed.

I smirked and trailed my hand up his arm. He shivered. I snaked my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to my level. Our lips met in the middle and it was like an explosion set off. We started tearing each others clothes off. He shoved me up against one of the walls. He licked and sucked my neck. I tilted my head to the side for him to get better access to my neck.

We both stumbled down the hall still attached to each other. I giggled as we nearly ran into his bedroom door. He chuckled and winked at me. He shut his door with his foot then we crashed onto his bed with me under him. We kissed some more then he pushed into me without warning.

I gasped. My god he's perfect. The way he fit inside me. Holy fuck, he's so good. He's rough just the way I like it. He's hitting all those spots that make my skin tingle and toes curl. I'm gripping his back with my nails and arching into him. He's whispering all these dirty things in my ear. I tightened around his shaft and he grunted. I orgasmed soon after and he thrusted inside three times before spilling inside me.

He collasped to the side of me and we smiled in bliss. After we got our breath back we went at it all night. It wasn't until 7am that we stopped because I heard a howl. I sighed into Jasper's shoulder then slipped from under him. I turned to look at him. I smiled at him.

"I'm coming back for that hat, cowboy." I winked at him.

He chuckled and relaxed in the bed. I disappeared out the back door that was turned towards the forest. I phased and was bombarded with a bunch of voices.

_Quiet. _

Everyone shut up after that.

_What is going on? _I asked.

_There's a redhead sniffing around here and she keeps eluding us. _Sam said.

_I see her. Keep on her tail unless she makes a run for the water. _I saw her through Seth's eyes.

_Got it. _Paul said

The rest of the pack started chasing her. I was quickly catching up to them. God, she's fast. She's been around for awhile and we're getting sick of her. She needs to go. Just one bite is all it takes and she won't be our problem anymore. I'm pretty sure she knows that we're venomous and are wanting to kill her. We chased her all the way to Canada.

_Damn, she'll be back. _I said to the pack.

We made our way back to the reservation. I kept my thoughts closed off. Paul and I could keep our thoughts concealed from the pack. I mated with Jasper Whitlock and it was perfect. Over the next few days there were no redhead spotting. I've been hanging at the bar a lot because I've been catching up with Damon. He's the first vampire I can tolerate now Jasper is the second. When I told Leah that I mated with a vampire well she was shocked to say the least. I just smirked at her and went about my business. Someone sat next to me and that's what broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to see who would sit next to me and I saw Paul looking a little shocked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head while muttering under his breath. I just let him get his thoughts together. I signaled Tyler for another beer and he nodded while coming over to set another bottle of beer in front of me and took the empty bottle. I took a swig of my beer when Paul started talking.

"I think I imprinted on the spikey haired vamp." Paul said.

"Say what now?" I asked in disbelief.

Paul nodded and groaned.

"You mean Alice?" I asked.

Paul nodded again. I whistled.

"At least you didn't imprint on the Cullens. You get to deal with Alice. I'm mated to Jasper Whitlock which I'm sure I'll have protection from him but I can take anything that comes my way. He may be 10 times my age but I already kicked his ass before." I muttered and shrugged.

"She's a hyper active pixie that likes to shop." Paul said.

"Good luck with that." I said.

"I'm going to need all the luck I can get." Paul finally said after a minute of silence.

"Was there any redhead spotting?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." Paul said.

I nodded and we went back to whatever we were doing.

**A/N: **took me awhile to get this done. I don't know if I'll be making it a weekly update but we'll see. Hopefully you like this chapter. Sorry Damon wasn't really in this chapter. In future chapters Damon will be talking to both Bella and Jasper. Just don't know when. Until next time, stay flawless.

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


End file.
